


The Silver Palate

by QuickedWeen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickedWeen/pseuds/QuickedWeen
Summary: 18. CookiesHarry gets ready to meet the family.





	The Silver Palate

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this drabble is the cookbook the recipe comes from!

Molasses. Cinnamon. Ginger. Clove. Harry measured each ingredient making sure the levels were perfect. Last year they were too gingery.

When the cookies were cooled, Harry packed them up in a vintage Christmas tin with some festive tissue paper.

He hoped he made enough. His boyfriend was one of  _ seven _ and Harry was meeting most of Louis’ siblings for the first time. And his mother. A good first impression was important, so he made his favorite cookies that tasted like bits of Christmas heaven.

Standing in front of their door, he took a deep breath. It was now or never.


End file.
